Talk:Finally (2)/@comment-26438538-20150615011408
Here is my rant on the seniors leaving: Clare: I haven't been able to stand this know-it-all since she was first introduced as Darcy's sister. Honestly she hasn't changed much since then either. She is still judgemental and full of herself. Now she's become just another dumb, boy crazy skank who somehow thinks she's better than everyone. She got drunk off of one beer then blamed Dallas for it?! She is so annoying. I don't even have to mention her and Drew. I bet she put back on the school uniform she wore when she started Degrassi for him. Lol hypocritical slut. Even her face annoys me. I am so happy to see her go! Worst main character Degrassi has ever had. For some reason though, I will miss seeing her mess her life up ha. Alli: It's crazy to me that Ms. Boy crazy is now being outdone by her best friend. Even if they don't act like best friends. If my best friend had cancer, there would be no way I'd go to Paris! Did she even visit Clare in the hospital? Her boy troubles were fun to watch at first but they got old quick. That was her whole character. A smart girl who was stupid with boys. Somehow she lucked out and got a good one. But now there's nowhere to go with her character. Bye. Eli: Poor guy, he's had horrible luck and now he's stuck with Clare Edwards for the rest of his life. Good luck to him, he'll need it. Dallas: I will miss looking at Mike Dallas. His character was pretty likeable too Lol. I think him and Alli are good for each other. They calm each other down but who wants to see that? Drew: So hated. I understand, he is a total manwhore and he messed up your precious Eclare. I can't hate him because he's just a big dumb guy. It's not his fault that he's an idiot manwhore and all the girls chase him. That's a recipe for heartbreak and that's why I wish he could stick around. I'll still never understand how every lady on degrassi thought his shark face was cute though. Jenna and Connor: Cute couple but who cares? There are no more interesting storylines there. Imogen: Her and Fiona were soul mates and I hate seeing her with Jack. Jack is cold-hearted and will never love Imogen like Fiona did. Imi needs to break it off with Jack and go be with Fiona at art school. I'll miss her quirkiness but I'll be happy pretending that that's what happened to her Lol. On another note, I am excited to see more of Maya, Miles, and Zig. I'm super happy that the show wasn't cancelled and we get the chance to see them grow up. I wish we had another year of Adam, he was my favorite. I miss him. And I wonder what the new youngins of Degrassi will be like. I'm also pretty excited that July is basically Degrassi month! Can't wait :) Thanks for reading my long rant. Felt good to get it out.